Tournament of Mortals: Dr Who vs Incredible Hulk
by Master of the Boot
Summary: In another round of the sadistic tournament of mortals, the infamous Doctor of Time Lord fame goes up against the Green Skar, the Worldgreaker, the big bastard of the Marvel Universe, otherwise known as the Hulk.
1. Hulk Bio

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

****This is another round of the Tournament of Mortals, which is a facebook writing tournament that I'm part of. In this tournament, thirty-one fighters who could in theory kill superman are all battling for the wishes of a sadistic Portal Master.

This is one of my contributions to the fight, where the famous Time Traveller of BBC fame goes against the Marvel Universe's strongest man. It's a fight of brains and brawn, with chaos, madness and various alien beasts and constructs :)

== THE INCREDIBLE HULK ==

Name: Bruce Banner

Age: 30s?

Height: 7'6, 5'9 (Banner)

Weight: ~2000 lbs (Hulk), 128 lbs (Banner)

Class: Anger-strengthened Mutant

Grade: 8.0 Higher Being

BIO:

(NOTE: Decided to use a slight mixture of the Green Skar Hulk and Savage Hulk). Cast out by the Illuminati of Marvel Earth, Banner's ship crash landed on Skaar, a perpetually violent planet. After a series of epic battles, the Hulk seized control of the planet, bringing it under his reign and marrying a beautiful alien princess. However tragedy struck, and a ship crash landed on his planet that killed nearly all life—except for him and his war group. Now immensely pissed, he travel to the land where he thought the ship originated from—Earth—destroying everything along the way.

The Hulk is the very definition of power in the Marvel universe, with his strength only limited by how pissed he is at any given time. At his angriest seen so far he can crack "invincible armor", life entire mountains, move continents, and even break entire worlds through his steps, earning him the moniker "World Breaker". Though lacking in range, he can leap up to a hundred miles to catch up to his opponent, or at closer distances unleash a devastating thunderclap. The Green Skar is the cleverest incarnation seen thus far, able to work with Bruce Banner (one of the eight strongest people in the world) and devise cunning tactics of his own. Bruce Banner himself, contrary to popular perception, is not helpless when not under the Bruce Banner form, bringing with him ingenious equipment.

LONG RANGE: Hurling Objects Tactical Aid Though possessing no true long range weapon, the Hulk has shown himself capable of lifting nearly any object and hurling it, often times up to many miles. Enhanced by his strength, the speed at while these projectiles fly is often unavoidable for many foes.

MID-RANGE: Thunderclap

Range: ~ 15 meters | Type: Prepared | Effect: Shockwave, Sonic Boom The Hulk can slam his hands together to create a large thunderclap-type concussive force. He has employed this for various reasons including creating a shockwave to hurt enemies, collapse buildings, to blow away gas or put out fires, or even deafen people. Though while more often than not his enemy gets back up again, it is certainly capable of both knockouts and even death. This is just low level mind you—at his higher levels of range the Hulk is capable of creating a blast comparable to a hurricane.

CLOSE RANGE: Immense physical strength, Giant Axe/Cleaver

Natural Weapons | Material: Unnaturally Tough Skin | Effect: Blunt

The Hulk's primary weapons are his two fists, enhanced by his immense strength. In his base, calm state the Hulk is capable of lifting 100 tons; this grows exponentially as he gets angrier, assumed to be of unlimited and infinite proportions. His most notable, strongest feats have been:

- Holding together tectonic plates of planet - Preventing Skaar (planet) from falling apart with physical strength - Destroying the asteroid 2 times the size of the Earth with his fists slam (Grey Hulk and also partly durability feat) - Supporting a 150 billion ton mountain on his back - Cracking armor that stood up to the combined might of Earth's mightiest heroes.

Giant Cleaver/Axe:

One Handed | Material: Crude steel | Effect: Blades/Blunts The Hulk is in theory capable of using nearly any object he can pick up as a physical weapon, however the World War Hulk has occasionally been shown to use a giant cleaver and axe in promotional photos, as well as when he was on the Planet Skaar. He would have vastly preferred to use his strength, however both are available as back up weapons should he choose to use them. Both can be thrown.

SPECIAL 1: LEAPING

Range: ~100 miles | Type: Prepared | Effect: Shockwave The Hulk's leg muscles are augmented so much that the Hulk can travel miles in a single casual jump. The Hulk has been known to make it into the earth's atmosphere on a single leap. Given the strength of the leap and the angle of trajectory when landing, the Hulk can create large craters and limited seismic activity when landing, physically blasting foes back. While calm, he can only leap up to three miles, however when enraged he can leap across oceans. The Hulk also shows incredible precision with his ability to aim his jumps and landings. He grabbed missiles on multiple occasions and landed on islands barely visible from the height he fell from.

SPECIAL 2: BANNERTECH!

*this refers solely to the situation in which the Hulk reverts to Bruce Banner in the fight, to show that the show hasn't ended when this happens.

Range: Variable | Type: Innate | Effect: Variable

In the event of the Hulk being forcibly reverted back to Bruce Banner, he carries a number of different equipment around with him, accessible via a pocket teleported. He possesses a min-computer that is both excellent for hacking and sends out multiple types of scans, alerting Banner to everyone within fifty feet of him. He has a mini-teleporter that can teleport him anywhere, though he needs to activate it first.

Banner has created a gamma and old power fueled shield that protects him from most physical harm. It has been show to protect him from beings as strong as Skaar and the Juggernaut. Banner is able to extend this shield to cover several other people and also redirect the energy to increase his strength so he can lift up to 10 tons. This is small enough to where it can be strapped to his arm in the same way Kratos could with his Golden Fleece.

Finally he carries a stun gun, range of only about ten feet that is capable of incapacitating heroes and villains. It's so strong its effects are measured on the Richter Scale. At a 1.4 it was able to send Logan clear across the street and according to Banner on a 6.9 it would be able to kill him.

ARMOR:

The Hulk possesses relatively little armor, relying more so on his natural duality. Still he does possess a steel manica that covers his left arm and minor leather greaves, the latter of which doesn't really offer that much protection. However his Banner persona carries an energy shield, which boosts him up here slightly.

== X-FACTORS == (Banner's in parenthesis)

Accuracy: 60/100 (68) – The Hulk is surprisingly accurate in leaping, able to land exactly where he wants to most of the time. However he is not so in terms of throwing things, and prefers close quarters much more then ranged.

Combat: 54/100 (30)

Damage Intake: 45/100 (10) – He also possesses a superhuman healing factor, and at his peak anger works faster than Wolverine's does, and allows him to regenerate from grievous wounds. In the past, the Hulk was capable of rebuilding horrendous wounds depending on what hit him to make him angrier, though the limit is not quite infinite like his strength is.

Damage Resistance: 84/100 (35) – The Hulk's skin is impervious to conventional blades; adamantium and vibranium being amongst the very few metals that are truly capable of piercing his skin. The Hulk is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, powerful explosives, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and great impacts.

The Hulk is resistant to psychics, all diseases and viruses, can survive underwater or in space, and is resistant to most hostile environments. And he has a steel manica (plate armor that extends down the arm). The Hulk has withstood the impact of a ground zero nuclear explosion and also the Human Torch's Nova Blast, with a temperature of one million degrees Fahrenheit, without any injury. The Hulk was also able to withstand a planet-devastating impact near of the event, a planet-shattering impact at point blank range.

Physicality: 100/100 (22)

Stealth: 26/100 (55) – Banner is often forced to rely on stealth to escape from enemies, so he scores better here.

Sensory: 72/100 (50) – While possessing superhuman senses and an incredible keen sense of direction (always honing back to his place of origin), the Hulk is able to see invisible ghosts and see through Strange's astral projection. This is only limited by his direct line-of-sight, but if he can look at you, he will spot you.

Stamina: 90/100 (30) – Essentially, the Hulk can tire out as his anger diminishes, but other than that, he could probably keep throwing punches forever.

Initiative: 70/100 (15)

Finesse: 40/100 (47)

Energy Potential: 90/100 (10) – Hulk's energy is directly related to his anger, and misses the 100 mark because of that small limitation.

Adaptive Creativity: 57/100 (64) – The Hulk likes to smash and use objects in battles, and occasionally he utilizes an opponent's weakness against him, but other than that he doesn't score that high.

Raw Speed: 32/100 (10) – Though he doesn't often show it, he is capable of great feats of speed based on his leg muscles and leaping speed. At max he is capable of running 700 mph. However most of the time he just walks.

Reflexes: 41/100 (20) – Able to catch and dodge artillery shells, however reflexes have been exploited by smaller, more agile foes, lowering his score.

Experience: 67/100 – In one lifetime he has pretty much beaten every other Marvel superhero/villain out there.

Discipline: 49/100 (67)

Intelligence: 54/100 (68) – The World War Hulk is one of the smartest incarnations, able to plan efficiently and rule justly, as well as coordinate with Bruce Banner, who is one of the eight smartest people in the world. He's not a dumb brute for sure.

Training: 40/100 (20)

Audacity: 100/100 (55) – When the Hulk is really and truly pissed off he cannot be scared or reasoned with. Essentially, if it pissed him off, it won't scare him.

Intimidation: 60/100 (10)

Tactics: 52/100 (same) – Though not a genius in the tactical field, The Hulk is surprisingly clever, able to come up with complex strategies to find a way to kill his foe. For instance, he was able to eliminate the Juggernaut from his battle with the X-Men by using the latter's own momentum against him, accelerating him to a point where he could not stop himself. In another instance he faked his own death to get close to a foe.

Intuition: 40/100 (Same)

Psychological Warfare: 45/100 (35)

Strength of Mind: 84/100 (74) – Has repelled Charles Xavier before, albeit with effort. Has a resistance to psionics.

Killer Instinct: 40/100 (20) – Amazingly the World War Hulk DOES NOT like to kill. He'll beat someone enough to where they approach death, however his blows seem to be calculated to avoid actually doing this. If he's pissed off enough though, this will rating will gradually increase. Banner is a pacifist, generally unwilling to kill.

Psychology: 42/100 (47) – All that rage, anger, and desire for vengeance demonstrates a poor psychological showing, as he is barely able to keep himself in check. Banner scores slightly better, but is socially retarded and generally dislikes having a Hulk form.

Inner Torment: 70/100 (59) – Deeply regrets the death of his wife, and its driven him to such anger to where he's actually attacked his friends, thinking them enemies.

Corruption: 45/100 (30) – The Hulk seems to care more about vengeance than anything else, however he deliberately abstained from killing and seemed to think of what he was doing as justice. Banner himself is a nice guy.

== STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES ==

For pre-battle, aside from Bruce Banner, there is also the fact that he was a military general who did learn about his opponents (so similar to Kratos in a way). He will also have access to his wargroup known as Warbound.

Hulk's total power is unquantifiable; there is no set limit for his strength or durability. He is extremely difficult to take out of the game, and will generally overwhelm any opponent who tries to fight in his preferred style. The Green Skar Hulk has also formed an "alliance" with Bruce Banner, and the two different personalities are able to coordinate with each other inside their mutually shared skull. The multiple personalities in his brain make him particularly resistant to mind control, and his extreme healing factor makes him resistant to most physical blows, for he can heal near instantaneously. Radiation also heals him, not harms him.

However it is possible to take away the Hulk state, and this has been done in four ways:

1. Physically: The hardest way to do so, is by knocking him out.

2. Siphoning off his Gamma Radiation.

3. Calming him down or letting him tire himself out of rage. Superman just let the Hulk beat up on him till he got exhausted, and he has been talked down before.

4. Casting magic or possibly creating a device that forcibly changes him (so far, I only know of the Scarlet Witch doing this successfully, who uses magic).

Bruce Banner, what he would revert into, is just an exceptionally brilliant human being with some cool equipment and little fighting experience.


	2. Doctor Bio

== Doctor Who==

Name: The Doctor (true name unknown) -11th Incarnation

Age: 1,100 years old

Weight: 160 lbs (current incarnation)

Height: 6'2'' (current incarnation)

Grade: Level 5.2 Immortal

Class: Genius Time Traveler

==BIO==

The Doctor is a time traveler from the Planet Gallifrey, from a race known as the Time Lords. A renegade Time Traveler, the Doctor travelled about on a stolen type 40 TARDIS which is permanently stuck looking like a police call box from 1950's Britain.

Though a generally peaceful and even pacifistic figure at times, when the Doctor gets violent he really gets violent; for example during the war with the Daleks the Doctor sacrificed his own species to see that the Genocidal Daleks did not come out on top. Another time a family of aliens seeking immortality pushed him to breaking point: the father was clapped in indestructible chains forged in the heart of a dwarf star, the mother was thrown into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy, the sister was banished to the silver side of the mirror and the eldest son was frozen in time and turned into a scarecrow, doomed to watch over England's fields. It is for good reason that the Doctor has earned the nickname "The oncoming storm." One time he even brought down a Britsh prime Minister using only six words. Because for all his good intentions, for his entire refusal to kill whenever possible, this Doctor has only one constant companion. . . Death.

[[ A FRIEND'S NOTES:

[[ I am classifying the Doctor with Data-level and Chronos-level powers. Imagine that everything that encompasses all of existence contributes data in some way, shape, or form. Regardless of time era, dimension, or chaotic compromise of life. To that end, one of the most powerful forms of control or destruction is the very Data make-up of existence itself. Even ethereal beings (spiritual, higher plain of existence) have Data in them that explain their continuation in the space-time continuum, even if it is Data humans cannot understand. It is very possible that the Doctor himself has deleted his original (or origins) of his very name from existence, meaning he doesn't actually have a name.

[[ Chronos types of equipment, powers, or weapons utilize and bend time in some way. Most often this consists of time travel. Chronos weapons for example compromise the existence of a target and thus erase them from present existence. Time travel devices, usually "short-ranged" and expend very rare or great amounts of energy, give the character great power to avoid disaster, if only for a moment. ]]

LONG RANGE: Webley Revolver Mk. 6

Type: .455 | Range: 50 meters | Ammo Cap: 6-round cylinder

While he doesn't carry a gun normally, the Doctor has used them at various times in his history with a very high degree of accuracy. This particular gun was given to him by Wilfred Mott, a very dear friend who played a very large part in the end of the Time War and the death of the Doctor. The Webley Revolver is a top break revolver with automatic extraction that was used by the British Military from 1897 to 1963. Firing the .455 Webley cartridge, this gun is among the most powerful top break revolvers ever built. This will probably be the Doctor's weapon of last resort and also his arguably least impressive weapon. But that's subjective.

MEDIUM RANGE: Laser Screwdriver

Range: 50 meters | Type: Lethal Effect

Originally this device was wielded by the Doctor's arch nemesis the Master. Unlike the sonic screwdriver, the laser screwdriver is very lethal, able to kill a human instantly. After the Master's defeat the Doctor took this weapon for safe keeping, where now he wields it in the tournament; though he once used it to power a tractor beam. Incorporated into the screwdriver is an age regression system designed by Doctor Richard Lazarus and miniaturized by the Master. Thus if the Doctor gets a sample of someone's DNA then he can use the screwdriver to age them or make them as young as he wants. The Master used this technology to make the Doctor five thousand years older in a matter of seconds; leaving him crippled and helpless. The Doctor may use this technology without killing someone. Can you say "babality?" The tool also has an isometric lock on it, so that no one but the Doctor can use it.

SHORT RANGE: Claymore

Greatsword | Material: Steel | Type: Blade

Despite being pretty much a pacifist in the Vash the Stampede style, the Doctor is a master swordsman and his swashbuckling has been the stuff to delight and shock audiences everywhere with his epic battles. The Doctor is a master with the sword, fighting multiple battles with rogue Time Lord, the Master and once even holding Earth's fate in his hands with a sword duel against the leader of the Sycorax.

SPECIAL 1: Psychic Powers/Foresight

Type: Innate | Effect: Augment

As a Time Lord, the Doctor is psychic and as a time traveler he knows the time stream better than anyone else. Due to him being a time traveler, the Doctor has some freedom and knowledge of time. The Doctor also has the ability to feel the Earth spinning through space as he stands on it and most importantly of all he can see all past and possible futures. This grasp of time also gave him the ability to time his movements enough to safely step through a giant spinning fan of death. This is most likely due to his ability to "step outside" of the dimension he is in and view it from a Data-based perspective in the time-space continuum.

He has also been able to wipe out parts of a person's memory, which he did with Donna Noble in his tenth incarnation. The Doctor is also able to read minds to an extent (and in full of a cat's mind) and can communicate telepathically. He also possesses significant hypnotic abilities. In addition, the third Doctor was immune to time slowing fields, making him resistant to Chronos-based attacks and weapons.

SPECIAL 2: Sonic Screwdriver

Tactical Aid | Type: Mechanical | Range: 50 meters

The Sonic Screwdriver is essentially a tool that is capable of manipulating, creating, destroying, and scanning Data on its most basic component of existence. While not biologically lethal by itself, the sonic screwdriver is like the Time Lord version of duct tape and utility belt. A simple technology that any Time Lord can build almost from scratch, there's very little that the screwdriver can't do. At the onset, it seems like it can do just about everything, but filtering through the list of actions it has some main uses.

Detection

Firstly, it can act as a scanner and detector on all levels. With it, the Doctor is quite literally capable of level 100 in sensory to a short distance. It can read life signs, heat/energy signatures, all kinds of signals (including telepathic ones), and any abnormalities, even in DNA samples. But it cannot break "quantum locks", what is described to hold creatures known as Weeping Angels in a stone-like state. These angels turn to stone whenever something or they think something can see them, even other angels. This comes from the quantum zero effect, which suggests there are unstable particle systems that are not affected by the law of decay, when observed continuously or measured. Conversely, whenever an angel is being observed, it turns to stone and is "locked" in an indestructible state in the space-time continuum.

Therefore, the limitation of the Sonic Screwdriver's ability to detect and scan works against it as the action itself causes Weeping Angels to freeze into their statue state. Thus so, it also cannot reverse it. Other than that, it can scan your mind, traces of where light and time streams have passed, and even a vortex manipulator.

Lock Pick/Jam Entries

As long as it isn't wood, the Sonic Screwdriver is capable of opening and manipulating any sort of entry or lock on entry or security. This stretches from simple deadbolt locks to holes in reality itself, and even fake doors. This also includes any kind of mechanism that holds or binds someone (such as handcuffs). It can even uncork a champagne bottle. It is also capable of locking and sealing openings as well. It is assumed however that the lock in question must be within reach of the Doctor for his Sonic Screwdriver to get within range of it up to effective range depending on the complexity of the seal. This includes organic types of seals and openings (such as biological alien doorways in a living ship).

Chronos-based bonds however cannot be broken (see Detection).

Energy/Sound Generator

The Sonic Screwdriver is also capable of generating small amounts of energy. It has commonly been used to ignite fires and torches, create sparks to start-up electronics, cause light bulbs to explode, and heating up water to a boil. It can also generate radiation-level energy for devices like X-Ray machines, but that pushes the limits and burns it out. This sounds like a really strange limitation to the Sonic Screwdriver, but considering that it is building up energy from almost nothing (or trace amounts of stored energy in the atmosphere) is extremely impressive. This ability to bend or create energy also extends into lighting, by darkening the Doctor's glasses and also isolating light itself to prevent Weeping Angels from draining a power source. I'm also quite certain this (in part) is how he can cut barbed wire, spider webs, and dissolving certain materials. This is much more plausible than the outright deletion or manipulation of such (as he cannot work with wooden doors, which is dead, organic material).

In addition, it can also emit and manipulate sounds and wave patterns. These can be as subtle as tickling a lion with sonic waves to shattering ice.

Mechanical Manipulation

The largest list of uses for the Sonic Screwdriver comes from this category. From shutting down robots and powerful cyborgs to disrupting computers. In terms of Data, machinery is far simpler to work with than flesh and organic matter. Even a mechagodzilla would be need to be wary. (A single-celled organism has greater and more complex sets of blueprints and schematics than the most advanced space shuttle and the connection with stations on earth controlling it). From reversing teleporters, destroying other detection devices (security cameras and booby traps), or modifying such mechanical devices, there is almost no bounds to what it can do against machines. In fact it can even rebuild itself. For all intents and purposes, it can also reconfigure many detection devices and machines to do what the Doctor needs through Data manipulation (i.e. enhancing a common satellite dish to scan existence for an exploding Tardis).

But there are limitations here too. The Sonic Screwdriver failed to repair or disable a Host, which is an ultra-advanced robotic creature, as well as the Titanic ship's emergency teleporter (the ship the Hosts served on). This means the Doctor would probably have a very difficult time, if it were even possible, trying to disable an android like Data from Star Trek. It can also simply overload all technology in a small city, but this sort of use will disable the Sonic Screwdriver itself.

Repair/Deconstruction + Telekinesis

A subcategory of mechanical manipulation, the Sonic Screwdriver is also capable of mending and fixing all manner of damage and to an extent organic wounds. He can also deconstruct all manner of mechanical connections with equal ease. While a great deal of this is probably related to the contained Data of the mechanics in question, it is also capable of minor forms of Telekinesis (or what we perceive as Telekinesis). What I'm betting is it is more likely stopping or reverting the object's "loose" connection to the one holding it with the rest of the space-time continuum.

In effect, everything moves, depending on its relation and position to another object. What we perceive as "speed" when one object passes another may actually be both objects standing "still" while the whole of the universe "moves". Adding a third element and you can effectively track (and measure) the objects within the confines of the universal location. The Sonic Screwdriver is probably able to hold an object for a very split second, giving the illusion of "moving" it, such as when a weapon is disarmed from a person. The Doctor then would be one of the only persons to effectively manipulate this as he has a unique, four-dimensional compass to track objects and locations. This is also able to explain how the Doctor is able to utilize "teleportation" somewhat effectively and to tamper with teleportation devices.

Hacking

The mechanical manipulation also extends very easily into Hacking. Since all things have a core center of Data, the Sonic Screwdriver is able to detect and interpret said Data, even if it is stored in some way in another device. Again, just like machinery is easier to work with than biological, organic material, it's probably more difficult accessing someone's very memories but doable.

Shielding

The Doctor is able to create openings and holes with his device in all kinds of shielding; force fields, stasis beams, and deactivating an energy loop in a deflection barrier. This is probably due most in part to the amount of energy being expended to create such barriers, and the Sonic Screwdriver would be excellent at draining exposed amounts of energy.

Miscellaneous

To confuse the antibodies of a living planet

To stop the emergence of Mirrorlings from mirrors

To illuminate Rose

Atmospheric excitation to cause rain

Unintentionally showing a hologram of Donna Noble

To transfer its powers to a remote control

To repel ghosts

To forcibly induce sleep, multiple times.

DEFENSE: Other than using the sonic screwdriver to cancel out effects, he mainly relies on speed, wit, and agility to defend himself.

===== X FACTORS =====

Accuracy: 79/100 – The Doctor has such a high score because twice he beat enemies by throwing rubber balls at them. One time he killed an alien by throwing a rubber ball which bounced off a wall and knocked the alien on the head and over a cliff, while the Doctor wasn't even looking at the alien. Another time he used a tennis racket and a tennis ball to hit an alien's weak point when it was on the back of their neck.

Combat: 62/100 – He is a master of Venusian Aikido and has picked up fighting moves and styles form history, like Cleopatra's body guards to name a few.

Physicality: 13/100 – The Doctor is stronger than the human norm. At one point in the show a little girl of 8 who was half time lord was able to rip her way out of a 1960's era space suit like it was an old T-shirt, my logic follows that the Doctor is similarly strong. Not bending steel bars but certainly enough to break a human.

Damage intake: 25/100 – The Doctor is harder to kill than a human, but he can only regenerate if you kill him or if he siphons off some time energy for a rainy day. And if he dies then he'll regenerate into a completely different person.

Damage resistance: 19/100 – In addition to being pretty extraordinary to human standards, the Doctor is highly resilient to radiation and poisoning, and is even capable of holding out in the vacuum of space for a short time.

Stealth: 60/100 – The best he's done is sneak aboard a Cyberman ship and blow up a whole fleet to make a point.

Sensory: 64/100 (88/100) – Aside from the Sonic Screwdriver, the Doctor himself has a very keen sense. His sense of taste is about as accurate as anything on the show CSI, he's always licking stuff. His sense of smell is keen enough that he can tell what year it is and what planet by scent alone. His eyesight and hearing are also superhuman. Smell and taste seem to be his sharpest senses. He gets an 88 with the Sonic Screwdriver, and it's lack of sensory range is the only thing keeping it from getting a 99.

Stamina: 50/100 – His dual hearts and gallifreyan anatomy give him greater endurance than a human, able to even survive in a vacuum for a short time and he's always running.

Initiative: 61/100

Finesse: 65/100

Adaptive Creativity: 95/100 – One time he build a trans-dimensional transmitter with only junk he found in a guy's garage.

Energy potential: 45/100 – I don't think he gets exhausted by his powers. The closest he's come is when he head-butted a fat guy to share knowledge and hurt his head. But that's it. I don't think his powers tire him. And one time he used the collective psychic energies of the human race to basically become a god for five seconds and reverse Armageddon.

Raw Speed: 18/100

Reflexes: 50/100

Experience: 88/100 – He is a highly skilled guy who spent over a thousand years fighting various alien menaces and races.

Discipline: 55/100 – The only time where he ever truly freaked out was when all of his enemies from everywhere ganged up on him at Stonehenge. He spent a couple of minutes panicking He got over it eventually. The Doctor is mostly an individual fighter, but he did successfully lead a team of friends to bloodlessly beat the Anglican army of the 35th century and the order of the Headless monks at Demon's Run.

Intelligence: 92/100 – Well he's beyond Einstein for sure. The Doctor speaks four billion languages fluently, just to give you an idea of his brain power. he can also concentrate well enough to time his movement so that he can walk through a giant spinning fan unharmed. He's also studied virtually everything there is to study including cheese making and has a complete photographic memory of anything that he encountered in his vast life.

Training: 24/100 – As far as I'm aware he was taken from the nursery at the age of seven and put through the "academy" where he failed the entrance exam twice before being accepted. Little else is revealed about his formal training

Audacity: 80/100

Intimidation: 38/100 – Has many deeds to his name, many of which are outright terrifying to read about. Just invoknig his name has invoked fear into the Dalek's hearts, and he has successfully disauded aliens from invading Earth just by reminding them who he is.

Tactics: 90/100

Intuition: 86/100 – He can also sense all possible futures but not which one will happen for certain. He's also able to sense the earth spinning in space. I gave him a little lower on intuition because he always seems to charge headfirst into danger.

Psychological warfare: 84/100 – He actually toppled a British prime minister using only six words. He said those six words and two months later Prime Minister Harriet Jones was forced to quit after a no confidence vote in parliament. And if you've seen the episode, 'Demon's Run', he basically orchestrated the takedown of two major armed forces without any death at all.

Killer instinct: 54/100 – The Doctor doesn't really kill, not normally. More accurately he doesn't kill personally, not if he can avoid it. That said, if he thinks he's doing the right thing the damage he can wreak is massive. He destroyed his entire species to see that the Daleks wouldn't win the Time War. He also once destroyed an entire Sontarran fleet which left millions of Sontarrans dead; but at least he gave them a chance to surrender. But trust me, if you piss of the doctor, you'll be lucky if he kills you.

Psychology: 64/100

Inner Torment: 64/100 – Basically the person he hates most in the world is himself. For all the lives he couldn't save and for all the people he killed. He alone can boast having killed the whole Time Lord Race and destroyed their civilization.

Corruption: 42/100 – Time takes a toll on everyone even the Doctor. Once he almost gave into evil when he changed a fixed point in time to save some humans. He then announced that while he'd saved people, he'd always saved little people. This was the Doctor's darkest moment and he may have become the greatest threat in the galaxy had it not been for the death of one human. However that was a one tie affair and most of the time he's pretty hard to corrupt.

Strength of Mind: 86/100 – The Doctor's mind is too strong for a Jedi mind trick. Also adding to his resistance is the fact that he's psychic himself and can do his own brand of mind control. Factor his long life and the wide variety of enemies he's fought who've possessed psychic factor in the fact that all incarnations exist as different personalities in his brain, and this man is nearly uncontrollable.

==STRENGHS/WEAKNESSES==

For pre-battle the Doctor has the Tardis and all the immense amount of equipment that lies within, however he will be barred from using time travel to sabotage his opponent pre-battle. (While he might be seriously perplexed as well as wonderfully baffled, he might attempt to travel outside the pocket dimension but won't be able to).

In addition the Tardis is a sentient device capable of helping on its own, and the doctor will have two companions, River Song and Amy Pond, for pre-battle help (for whatever help they'll be).

The Doctor's experience and intelligence is feared across the universe by his foes, and is perhaps the greatest improviser/adaptor in the entire tournament. In one instance he created a bomb capable of destroying the Earth in thiry minutes out of trash,while in another he managed to completely master the rules of soccer in thiry seconds. In another notable instance he sucessfully built the Delta Aave Augmentor, a device which can be used to induce sleep in humans and near humans (abliet Strength of Mind score would determine how long this would take to go into effect). The Doctor has proven himself capable of outsmarting highly advanced , omnipotent beings, and is the only creauture that a all consuming race known as the Dalek's fear. He can use his knowledge and ability to see all futures to guide his course of action and can add new applications to his sonic screwdriver.

As immensely intelligent and "foreknowledgable" as he is, the Doctor is not unbeatable, he can be fooled. Secret reinforcements on the asteroid base of Demon's Run were able to seize control of a baby he attempted to rescue (though he did ultimately and militarily defeat his enemies without any casualties). He can also be impulsive and miss a few details, like when he determined to kill or lobotomize a Star Whale harnessing power to Spaceship Britain. His accomplice Amy Pond found the Star Whale actually volunteered, and thus the Doctor was wrong.

However, his greatest and most fatal weakness—is common pain-killing aspirin. Time Lords cannot even sniff the powder of a few pills which would normally "kill a normal Time Lord in seconds by interfering with hormone receptor intermediaries." Admittedly, it takes a good dosage to kill a Time Lord; the Sixth Doctor was able to resist and fall into a deep sleep after being poisoned. It is noted further that even in non-fatal amounts it can cause severe allergic reactions in a Time Lord, with pulmonary and cerebral embolism (sudden blocking of an artery, causing a heart attack). He was able to fall into a deep coma to sleep off the effects, but in this tournament, we know what that would mean.


	3. FIGHT!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I do not own any of the fictional characters present here. The following fight takes place between the Hulk and Dr. Who but will also feature a few other fighters from the Tournament of Mortals, such as Jackie Estacado (The Darkness) Princess Azula (Avatar: the Last Airbender) and Thor (Marvel Comcis). If you have any questions or concerns, don't be afraid to voice them to me.

now :D enjoy

* * *

Princess Azula of the Fire Nation reviewed the data on the next fight; the Doctor vs. the Hulk. Azula scoffed at this match. A big dumb brute versus a vulgar commoner. As far as she was concerned, the Doctor was nothing more than a do-gooder with an ego the size of the Earth Kingdom.

The Doctor's own impulsiveness and ego would be his Achilles heel. She'd read about his defeat and victory at demons' run. He was no more an oncoming storm, no more a god than a damn cockroach. Then her musing was interrupted by Tai-Lee

"Oh, I love the bow tie that little man wears. It's so cute," gushed the pink clad acrobat and martial artist. "But should he be called the Doctor?"

Azula rolled her eyes. Tai-Lee was one of the only friends Azula had in the world; she was loyal, useful and the intellectual equal of the Avatar's pet sky bison.

"I mean, he could be called the Physician, the M.D, The Healer or the Dentist even."

In the corner of the room, Azula's other friend Mai lounged. The emo fire nation girl was much the same as ever. "Uh," she sighed, "This is so boring. All we do is practice. We don't even get to kill or maim anyone."

Azula turned to Mai and frowned, "You know, I'm not your mother. If you're bored, read a book, do some painting, get something to eat, or slit your wrists; I don't really care."

Mai sneered back at Azula and gave her the Fire Nation equivalent to the middle finger salute.

Azula sneered back and turned to Tai-Lee, "Well enough of the Doctor and the green brute. We have to prepare for my upcoming match with either Rogue or Raven." To emphasize the point, Azula activated the lightsabre she'd taken from Galen Marek.

Tai-Lee started to hop up and down with excitement. She probably had an idea; Azula cringed when she remembered the last time her bubbly friend had an idea. "What is it, Tai-Lee?' asked an exasperated Azula.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! When you win the Tournament, do you think that you can make me a giant? Or better yet! Can you make me a giant with flowers?"

Azula considered this unusual request. "Sure . . . why not."

Friends: were they always like this?

* * *

The inside of the TARDIS was a fantastic thing. The total interior was not infinite, but it was growing daily and it was larger in square footage than the Palace of the fire nation. The TARDIS had a library, a swimming pool and even a buffet that was big enough to choke ten of Goku.

The whole thing was also the Doctor's workshop, his home and his oldest companion. Everything was down to the last detail, his TARDIS, beautiful thing that she was. He could see that every tool, every blanket and every single molecule was in place. He even went so far as to start licking the walls and floor but came up clean.

Yet it wasn't his TARDIS. He couldn't move anywhere. The time machine was stuck; the only time it did that was when he was in a time loop.

There was also an Amy and a River Song here, but they weren't real either; merely clever forgeries. They were asleep now, and the doctor was doing all his prep work now; since he needed much less sleep than a human.

The facsimile of everything was so real that he forgot and started to prepare for battle. He turned out all his drawers inside out for any kind of weapon that he could use.

The Doctor tossed a claymore sword onto a work bench and more tenderly laid a Webley Revolver onto the same bench.

Running to the Central Panel, the Doctor reached and grabbed the Master's Laser screwdriver.

Bullets would be useless against the Hulk, but the gun would be very useful, as would the sword.

Yet, the Doctor stopped, because it wasn't his TARDIS. His exuberant face lost the enthusiasm of a child and took on the worry, age and wisdom of a living god. Last of his race and a genius among geniuses.

He turned around slowly and said, "It's all a lie." His voice became very low. "None of this exists, does it?"

The Portal Master smiled at the Doctor's deduction. "I am impressed," came his cheerful, enthused voice. "Neither the Farseer nor the world's greatest detective have pieced it together yet."

The red figure of the portal master smiled and crossed his arms, his white wolf silent at his feet. "The fighters are real, Doctor . . . who?" he smirked before his tone and manner became subtly threatening. "Nothing else is real. But you of all people should know that even an illusion can kill."

The Doctor listened, his face grave. "I will beat you." He said. "I see that you are intelligent and powerful; especially after what you did to that man, Darkseid. But know that I will beat you; because of all the people here in this twisted tournament, you are the only enemy to me."

The Portal Master giggled, and waved his hands enthusiastically. "Was that a threat? Good, it's always more fun to be threatened by someone intelligent."

The Doctor smiled back, a knowing smile. "Well you should be going; I must prepare for my eventual fight with Batman."

The Portal Master's eyes widened for a moment; for the first time since any of the fighters had arrived he was shocked. Then his shock morphed into amusement. "Very good Doctor; you managed to predict the outcome of the next fight."

The Doctor shrugged, "Ah, I'm happy to have put a smile on your face." He then interjected very casually, "I think I'm learning more and more about the tournament as time goes on.

"I hope it benefits you, Doctor," said the Portal Master; and he was gone, and the Doctor would soon have to fight the Hulk.

So not only was this not real, but there was something deeper going on. Any idiot could tell this was only an illusion but only the Doctor had figured out the real truth behind this. And a very small part of that truth was that he'd have to go and fight, at least for now.

"Alrighty then!" he said with a clap as he jumped towards the central column of the TARDIS. "Who have we got here?"

Grabbing a photograph of the Lich King, the doctor tossed the picture into the air and threw a dart at it. The picture of Arthas flew through the air and was stuck to a dartboard hung on the wall; the dart itself stuck through Arthas's eye.

"The King of the Liches; makes the Daleks look like Father Christmas."

Tossing another picture and another dart at a board on the opposite of the room. "Sarah Kerrigan, really shitty childhood; trained as an assassin and psionically gifted. A worthwhile challenge or a new companion?"

The oncoming storm threw a dart and picture, this time at a random watermelon that was sitting on a chair. "Eldrad the Farseer . . . pff-bwa-ahahah!" the Doctor couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing. The guy was a seer, he pointed and laughed at seers; they were even more pathetic than archeologists.

Then like some kind of British ninja, he threw a total of thirty one darts and pictures all around the room. "So many enemies, and more importantly, so many potential allies."

The Doctor rubbed his hands together; a plan was forming. He then pointed a finger at a smiling picture of Aang. "The Avatar! (lovely title) he's a worthy one, with everyone's best interests at heart!"

The ADD doctor then leapt to the central console and grabbed his revolver, "Time to get to work." Hitting a few random buttons, a screen popped up on the TARDIS console-only to reveal himself?

Staring back at the Doctor, was none other than the ninth incarnation of the Doctor.

The large eared nine stared at the big chinned eleven. Both of them were at a loss of what to say or do or what was going on.

_Meanwhile_

The Hulk sat in silence, unlike the bubbly, cheerful Doctor the not-so-jolly-green-giant was brooding like only a teenage heartthrob can brood. The dwelling provided to him by the Portal Master resembled the place he called home, back on planet Hulk; the only place in the universe he'd ever called home. Now the Imperial palace held nothing but awful memories.

His mighty hand tightened around the giant ax he held; this was the place where he spent his last hours with . . .

The big green world ender grimaced. Promptly he began to get up and go find a change of scenery

Unlike Azula, he had no appreciation whatsoever for the Portal Master's close replicas; he had learned long ago to put little stock into outward appearances and bold claims.

_Where do you think you're going?_

"Out," growled the Hulk, "We can get ready someplace else."

_Look you don't have to explain yourself but all my gear is inside this hut—_

"So I'll pick it up and you can help me work outside," gritted the green anti-hero, losing patience rapidly.

_But you can't move some of this equipment. It's anchored to the spot by magic, and do you really want people just watching us prepare for battle? Does that seem wise to you?_

"Don't get cute with me, puny human," the Hulk grunted, angered at Banner's words but seeing his wisdom. "Be a good little nerd and go fold some paperclips"

_I thought the Green Skar was smarter than this. Do I have to repeat what I said about everyone seeing us work?_

The Hulk growled, unable to come up with a counter argument and unable to punch out Banner's lights. Things had only become more difficult since the shitstorm on Sakaar.

The Hulk shuddered as more unbidden memories came back to him. Was the portal Master trying to make him lose?

_Hey_, came banner's voice, _I loved her too, and like it or not we have a chance to undo everything bad. _

"I wish I could believe it," grumbled the Hulk; he had zero faith in that damn red bastard with his accursed wolf. AT the very least he came across as amoral and uncaring. "But at least I'll get a chance to kill that bastard sorcerer."

Banner said nothing, nothing needed to be said.

After a few moments, Banner piped up. _Let's go to the lab_.

Hulk nodded. He wanted to kick himself for getting so psyched out. It seemed like no time before he'd walked into Bruce Banner's lab, the one where the Hulk originally was birthed. This place was a horror show for Banner and Hulk could feel his revulsion; it unnerved him as much as the other part did the Hulk, but the Green Skar found this place comforting; homely even.

And really, it was just so hard to handle. The pain of the loss of his wife, Caiera the Oldstrong, had driven him to enough rage to destroy a planet with his bare hands. Some days it was so bad that he almost wished that they'd never met. That was why he had to fight, why he had to beat the Doctor, The Bat-man, Dr. Strange, that caped weirdo and every other miserable puke that was stupid enough not to surrender before him.

For all his logic, Banner held the exact same, irrational, illogical view.

At last, he took a deep breath and spoke to banner as not an adversary but a partner. "Let's do this."

The Portal Master stood with his two next fighters. They could not have been more alike; one was a green titan, a destroyer of worlds and the other was a mere English fop and a destroyer of whole species.

The Doctor looked the Hulk straight in the eye, despite his foe's nine foot height and immense bulk.

Staring at the doctor with vermillion intensity, the Hulk warned his adversary. "You should surrender now. If you're as smart as they say you are then you know that you can't do anything to harm me."

The Doctor gave a haughty laugh, "oh bring it on, you great ponce. I'll rip out your spine and stomp on your skull.

The Hulk's eyes widened. He was used to death threats and such nonsense, but usually from people who could bend steel with their eyelids. Intellectual nerdy types like this Doctor didn't normally go for this. Then again, the Doctor was not normal.

Cocking his head, the Hulk was more confused than he was angry. The Doctor had superhuman strength but he'd be unable to even give the Hulk a nosebleed.

"Yeah you heard me, you green git," the Doctor taunted, pulling out his claymore for effect. "I'll gouge your eyes out and then rip off a ten speed bike!"

The Hulk shook his head as the white light of the Portal Master engulfed them. "Your funeral," he grunted.

And the match began.

* * *

The Hulk was instantly teleported into a clearing in a jungle area. All around him, bright purple plants grew up. These weren't lush, beautiful tropical plants. These were mean, prickly, probably poisonous tropical plants that evolved to face the most dangerous animals feeding on them. So unless hulk missed his guess, there would be little animal "friends" in this new environment.

The only thing here that really didn't belong was an innocuous looking wooden door sticking up from the rich soil like a misshapen mushroom.

Experimenting, the Hulk walked over to the door and kicked it open. To his surprise, it did not shatter but exploded open.

A blast of wind caused his eyes to widen; on the other side of the door was a snowy, mountainous area. He watched with muted wonderment as a strange alien machine floated past the door. The robotic sentry's trilobite shaped body was composed of two parts, a metallic horseshoe shape at the front and the rear which was a floating, glowing ball of light.

The Protoss sentry floated several feet above the ground where it did not regard the Hulk at all.

Suddenly, the Hulk's keen eyes saw a flash of light up in the sky; somewhere in the stratosphere the Doctor had teleported.

Before the Hulk could act, he was attacked by the one of the alien beasts produced by the Portal Master specifically for this battle.

A hideous beast that was all armor, teeth and claws charged the Hulk; the damn thing was so ugly even the dreaded Zerg would lose their lunch.

The Tyranid Carnifex roared at the Hulk and fired its bio cannons at the green prey thing. The area damage of the bio-plasma was devastating, obliterating nearly a square block of jungle. Strangely, the wooden door was unharmed.

Thick smoke rose up from the burning jungle and the Carnifex scanned with its advanced senses . . . only for a giant green arm to reach out and rip off its left "arm."

The beast howled in pain and swung out at its tormentor only to have that ripped off as well.

Roaring with his own primal fury, the Hulk hefted the multi-ton Carnifex over his head and tore it in half.

The once proud killing machine of the Tyranid Swarm screeched weakly. Quantity is a quality all on its own, and nothing short of a Tyranid Hive fleet was even going to make the Hulk bat an eyelash.

Raising his foot, the Hulk stomped on the beast's head and it was done. Now to find that Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor teleported in the middle of the sky, five miles up; roughly the height of a commercial jet and he began to fall.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" The Doctor screamed as he fell.

As he fell, he kept on screaming, though rather from fear it was out of a weird sense of that was what he was supposed to be doing. Another Time Lord would be screaming from fear, but he wasn't a normal Time Lord.

As he fell, he saw something flying in the sky so there was hope after all.

As the wind whipped past him and stung his eyes, the Doctor began to rethink his battle strategy. First though he had to play a spot of _Angry Birds_. He pulled out his iPhone and started up the minigame.

Come on, come on, yes! Take that, pigs! Not that the Doctor hated pigs.

Putting away his phone the Doctor reached into his jacket and pulled out a package of tofu-ham. He took a nipple before spitting it out. Last time he bought that crap.

Alright the ground was getting awfully close. Yanking out his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor put it on a frequency that was guaranteed to attract all flying creatures.

The Doctor had only to wait six point three seconds before a little friend came calling. A starving mutalisk flew at him like a meteor of chitinous armor and pain. The signal that the sonic screwdriver was giving off was a dinner bell, telling flying predators that the Doctor was food.

The mutalisk flew at the Doctor, preparing to rip him apart in midair; though this time traveller hadn't survived wars, predators, psychopaths and even a confrontation with the slender man by being timid and slow of reflexes.

The muta dive bombed the Doctor, only for the time traveller to twist in midair at the last second and grab onto the back of the mutalisk.

Piggybacking on the dreadful flying monster, the creature began a desperate attempt to buck off the Doctor. However the Time Lord was ready for it. The frequency of the sonic screwdriver switched to one that mimicked the psionic signal of the Zerg Queen and the beast went docile.

Using his legs to hold onto the flying mutalisk, the Doctor pulled the claymore from his jacket; his police box wasn't the only thing that was bigger on the inside.

As the Doctor and his hideous steed flew through the air, frost began to form on the Time Lord's hair. His breath began to frost. The climate was rapidly changing. Down below them there was a snowy, mountainous area with what looked like wooden doors scattered across it.

His keen alien senses picked up impending doom. The Doctor raised his sword and swung it.

A large wooden log was bisected in half by the Time Lord's heavy blade. The Hulk was going small; that log only weighed a hundred pounds.

The two halves of the log split and each one flew past the Doctor's head, leaving behind splinters in his ears. Even with his reflexes that was too close.

Down on the ground, the Hulk picked up the Doctor surviving the flying log. The great green anti-hero growled. He throwing arm was as accurate as that goon Bullseye. Since when did the geeky time traveller become a Jedi?

Growling, the Hulk grabbed two large boulders and crushed them in his hands; but not too hard.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he saw what the Hulk was doing from down below. Even about four hundred feet up he could still see what was coming his way.

A giant hailstorm of gravel flew at the Doctor like buckshot.

With his sonic screwdriver, he tried to create an airburst that would knock away the flying stones but it was too little too late.

The Doctor's Mutalisk was perforated. The mutated monster gave a shriek and started to plummet to the ground. The Doctor himself managed to avoid taking any damage due to his ability to see all possible futures and the sonic burst. The hulk throwing shit at him was definitely in his future and wasn't hard to predict.

Deprived of his flying ride, the Doctor began to plunge towards the snowy ground.

Grabbing his sword in his teeth, the Doctor reached into his pocket once more and took out the laser screwdriver.

Hitting the buttons on both instruments, they both lit up.

The laser screwdriver's concentrated beam collided with the sonic pulse of the screwdriver and created an air bubble similar to Avatar Aang's air scooter. A simple technique, the Doctor picked up on it when reading in the library of Babel and he was replicating it now with his tools.

As he started to slowly float down towards the ground, the Doctor rotated the screwdrivers so that he spun rapidly in a circle. At just the right moment, he let go of the sword in his teeth and it went flying into the desert where the Doctor would play out his schemes.

And in this case even the Doctor's best laid plans were left by the wayside when the Hulk finally hit him with a large rock upside the head.

The Doctor's eyes rolled and then he blacked out . . .

. . . luckily the landing on hard, frozen granite woke him up.

"Ah!" the Doctor cried out in pain. Though for a man who fell nearly two hundred feet onto solid stone he was looking good. Badly bruised and battered was he but no broken bones and ligaments intact.

The Doctor stood up, groaning in pain. Agonizingly, he flexed his hand and looked at his palm. There in left hand was the laser screwdriver; still intact and fully functional. He smiled a bit at that, but that smile faded when he saw that his sonic was nowhere to be seen.

He felt rather than saw the two thousand pound Hulk about to land on him. Even that wouldn't kill him but getting stomped in half by the Hulk would end the fight.

The Doctor rolled out of the way of the Hulk like a video game character in a QuickTime even.

The powerful gamma being landed where the doctor had been only milliseconds ago. He'd only intended to maim the Doctor by landing on him.

_That would lower your score, idiot. The less damage the Better. _

Hulk narrowed his eyes and snapped back at his alter ego. "_Shut up, Banner. I have this_."

The Doctor stared back at the Hulk, laser screwdriver at the ready. Unlike so many others, he showed absolutely no fear in the face of the World Breaker.

The two stood by each other, though this time the Hulk's anger and strength level had been raised by the encounter with the Carnifex. A side effect of that was that the Hulk was now a bit less rational from his anger.

Ignoring the protests of Banner, the Hulk raised his giant ax with the intention of hitting the Doctor gently over the head with the blunt end; at least he remembered that much about how the ax worked.

Yet to his surprise, a blade made of light shot out of the Doctor's laser doohickey.

The Doctor had modulated the laser screwdriver to perfectly replicate the effect of a lightsabre focusing crystal and it cut through the Hulk's ax like a machete through warm butter.

The head of the ax went flying and the Hulk was left holding a handle.

"I'm not doing this out of ego, but I have a better chance of winning the Tournament than you. I can bring back your wife."

At the mention of his deceased loved one, the Hulk's anger spiked tenfold and he swung the ax handle thoughtlessly at the Doctor.

The Time Lord jumped backwards, avoiding the strike that would have caved in his chest. As he landed and the Hulk spun around, time itself seemed to slow down just for him.

The Hulk was suddenly moving at snail's pace. And with a press of a button, the laser screwdriver fired a beam that totally vaporized what was left of the Hulk's ax.

Enraged at the loss of his ax, the Hulk raised his hands to do one of his classic thunder claps.

The Hulk was stronger and faster now; the Doctor couldn't move fast enough to escape the wide angle devastation of the thunderclap, which would surely put him out of commission. However the Doctor had yet another innovation taken from another of the inhabitants.

With a flick of his wrist, the Doctor fired a grappling line hidden in his sleeve and in another half second it towed him away.

Watching the tournament from his lair, Batman would be silently furious that the Doctor had copied the designs of his grapnel launcher.

The oncoming concussive blast rocked the Doctor's hair and nearly deafened him but otherwise he was unharmed and ready to continue the fight.

Then as he landed, the Doctor's eye caught the glint of an old friend; his sonic screwdriver.

The Hulk also spotted the sonic screwdriver and made a leap for it. Again, the Doctor wasn't fast enough to stop the Hulk but he didn't have to be.

The Master had built the laser screwdriver exclusively to kill; it was a weapon, not at all like the sonic screwdriver. Hence the Doctor had modified it to channel his psychic powers to do . . . that!

The sonic screwdriver flew from where it lay on the granite, out of the Hulk's grasp; who hit the snowy granite and splintered it into thousands of stone shards.

With his artificial force pull, the sonic screwdriver was back in the Doctor's hands. Suddenly, he felt like he was king of the world. Nothing could stand against him now; the green man had better start running.

The Hulk charged once more at the little man, who far from trying to dodge the attack was scanning the environment with his sonic.

Then to the Hulk's surprise, the Doctor pulled a gun from his jacket; a Webley revolver to be precise. On the end of the Webley was some kind of grenade launcher extension.

The Doctor aimed his gun at the Hulk, who was charging at him—right before aiming the gun up and firing it at the sky.

The grenade/rocket screamed up into the wild blue yonder.

Time slowed down once more for the Doctor. The timed his movements precisely so that he slipped right between the Hulk's mighty legs; using the green giant's height against him.

The Hulk spun around, trying to find the Doctor, who was now standing back to back with the Hulk; spinning, evading and staying specifically where the Hulk was not looking.

This was causing the Hulk to grow angrier and angrier. This pestilent little worm wasn't even giving him the common decency of staying in one place for a hit.

Guys like Thor, the Abomination and even the Thing from the fantastic Four never really bothered with dodging tactics. They all hammered at each other like charging rams, but this Doctor was slippery as a bar of soap and more intelligent than Mr. Fantastic.

_BOOM!_ An explosion went up into the stratosphere. Causing the Hulk to look up, temporarily forgetting the niggling little fly that so irked him.

As he looked up, the Hulk saw thick clouds form in the sky and before he knew it a massive blizzard was forming.

Winds whipped up the snow and new flakes began to fall. In less than thirty seconds visibility was reduced to almost zero; at least for a human.

The growling, snarling Hulk spun around, looking again for the Doctor; but all he could see were the rapidly fading footprints in the snow. The Doctor had done the only smart thing when battling the incredible Hulk; he'd given him the slip and ran.

Not willing to let his prey flee, the Hulk leapt above the clouds, hoping to spot his prey form above or else see if he'd somehow teleported somewhere else.

The Hulk jumped landing in the jungle, a desert environment and somehow back into the very spot where he started; it was almost as if there was an invisible wall that automatically teleported him back to the opposite edge of the arena.

The Doctor fled with greater speed than an Olympic runner. Back on his home planet, he'd been diagnosed as mentally disable in school and only scored average in all his exams; but he always excelled in physical education. No bastard on Gallifrey could beat him in a race; though the Hulk was faster than even that.

Still, the Doctor wanted the Hulk to chase him. He wanted the Hulk to think that he was doing well for himself before the Doctor tricked him into submitting.

Then the plan went FUBAR when the Doctor fell into a hidden trap beneath the snow.

Once more this day, the Time Lord fell screaming; this time into a pit that opened up beneath his feet; this was one thing that even his supreme master of the dimension of time didn't see happening.

The Doctor fell, expertly twisting his body to avoid giant blades, wooden beams and other unpleasant nasties that would guarantee a murder for anyone that fell down.

The Doctor landed finally after falling who knew how far. It was far enough that pain shot through his heels.

Then, the Time Lord looked just at where he'd landed.

His new environment looked like a historically accurate recreation of an ancient Egyptian tomb complete with Torches. Memories of his adventures in ancient Egypt flooded the Doctor's mind. Cleopatra was one awesome lady; historians did not do her justice.

His rumination was interrupted by a loud cry that run from very modern looking loudspeakers that weren't there a second ago.

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" _

Then the Doctor heard the sound of croaking and his blood ran cold. Coming out of the walls were horned toad like creatures with demonic grins on their warty faces.

Oh shit, the Doctor recognized these evil little mother fuckers. They were Marsh Hoppers from Rigel Kentaris and they were a breed of semi-aquatic creatures that defended their territory with suicidal zeal.

The grinning marsh hoppers leapt at the Doctor, who nimbly ducked. The wicked little beast flew and hit a stone wall, where it exploded into acidic slime that corroded the wall.

Five more of the deadly amphibians flew at the Doctor but he stunned them midair with his sonic. The hoppers fell to the ground with a wet plop; their stubby legs twitched.

The marsh hoppers were popping out of holes cut into the stone walls and there seemed to be no end to them. With their manic little grins, they threw themselves at the Doctor with the intent of inflating their bodies until their intestines full of toxic acid exploded.

The Doctor moved and jived like a pro-dancer. He used every possible move to try and dodge those frogs while using the sonic to stun them.

The hoppers piled on and on, their numbers seemingly without end and the number of stunned creatures piled up around the Doctor like a heap of organic landmines. The unconscious vermin on the ground were just as dangerous as their still active brethren.

It was then that the Doctor saw a future where he died at the hands of these murderous little beasts. Everything had now changed; thus the plan had to change as well.

The sonic whined, before changing its pitch to a weird shrieking. Immediately, the marsh hoppers all began to hop back into the holes they came from and vanish from sight.

The Doctor smiled as within moments he was space-toad free. "The Rigel Kentarian locust-roach; only natural predator of the marsh hopper. Heh, gets em every time."

He then ran to the hole he's fallen into and fired his grappling hook up the shaft. He zipped up like a tweed superhero.

Back in his quarters, Batman watched the progress between the Doctor and the Hulk with interest. His face was grave. He already had deduced the outcome of the battle, but as of yet there were no certainties.

The Doctor shot out of the hole in the earth like a cork. Outside, the blizzard that he'd created was still raging and with any luck it would still shield him from the Hulk.

That was until a giant rock flew from out of the whipping winds and snow to strike the Doctor and pin him to the spot.

The Doctor grunted with pain as the angular granite boulder dug into his hip. He could already hear the footsteps of the Hulk approaching. It wasn't a sophisticated trap but it had worked. Luckily, the Doctor was a master of breaking out of traps.

As the Hulk approached, the Doctor saw that he'd have just three seconds to do what needed to be done.

_Thump!_ The Hulk's foot came down

At two and one half seconds, the Doctor scanned with his sonic; reading not only the Hulk's calmed state but that he had all his banner tech in a wooden box to shield from the sonic; a clever move.

_Thump!_

At two seconds remaining, the Doctor lifted up his laser screwdriver and pressed the button extra hard on the sonic screwdriver.

The Hulk's massive hand encased the Doctor's and crushed the sonic screwdriver, also shattering every bone in the Doctor's hand.

The Time Lord gritted his teeth in pain. "G-good, work, Hulk," he congratulated shakily; his sonic hidden from sight.

The Hulk said nothing. The Doctor was too dangerous to allow to go on, so he raised his mighty hand to knock his foe out.

Less than two tenths of a second were left and now was the moment for the Doctor to spring the trap.

From under the snow, the sonic screwdriver projected a beam of sonic waves that directly influenced the Hulk's olfactory senses.

Nostrils flaring, the Hulk suddenly forgot the Doctor and roared like an alarmed animal.

He beat his chest and smashed the ground around him; the shockwave had the intended side effect of freeing the Doctor from the boulder that trapped him.

The reason for the Hulk's mindless anger was that the sonic screwdriver had convinced him that he smelled the hated sorcerer supreme, Stephen Strange.

He could see through illusions but not smell through illusions; and in the Hulk's brain like a human brain, smell is the sense most deeply tied to memory.

The Doctor ran back, knowing that any second the Hulk would regain his senses and kill him; not knock out but kill. Two steps forward in exchange for one step backward.

Then, his battle plan changed once more as he saw one of the wooden doors just barely poking out of the deep snow his storm had created.

Using his sonic to blast away the snow, the Doctor opened the door and ran through.

Instantly, bone chilling cold was replaced with sweltering heat and unmitigated humidity. He was now in the purple jungle, with the various beasts; it was a hell of a lot safer than being with the Hulk.

The Doctor spun his sonic screwdriver around, scanning the environment. Ah, how very, very interesting; he had a Carnifex behind him.

The towering Tyranid war beast screeched at the Doctor, spraying him with drool. Mere mortals would have pissed themselves, but the Doctor looked rather bored. Really, just a regular carnifex? Why couldn't he have met one of the spiked varieties or a stone crusher instead of a screamer?

Looking bored, the Doctor pressed his sonic screwdriver . . . and without warning, a huge mouth burst up from the ground and bit down on the carnifex.

The giant creature screamed and fire bio plasma that burned the trees, but the mouthparts of the unknown alien creature sliced through the Carnifex's armor like it didn't exist.

Whatever it was that was eating the carnifex was big, carnivorous and the Doctor had no idea what it was. He could see no eyes but loads of grinding mouth parts like a living meat factory; this wasn't even the beast's head, merely a tiny appendage. How big it was, the sonic screwdriver didn't have the range to say.

Loud crunching noises finally silence the shrieking carnifex and the ex-Tyranid monster was dragged underground for a meal.

The Doctor then remembered something; quickly he spun around and scanned the wooden door he'd come through.

"Well, hopefully the Hulk can't fit through," he said to himself, feeling his alien ADD coming through.

Fate then spat in the Doctor's eye as the Hulk exploded through the wooden door; splintering it into fifty million pieces and swinging a lethal fist at the Doctor.

The Doctor jumped back, using his remote data sensing abilities to time his movements to dodge the Hulk.

Overhead, a zap of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver caused clouds to form and blot out the sun. It was nice and dark out now. The Doctor was about to try his newest trick.

* * *

In his own quarters, Jackie Estacado assembled and disassembled his beloved pistols. Next to him was a six-pack of beer, a plate of spaghetti and on the wall the battle was televised on a plasma screen TV. He needed to be in top form to beat that fucking night.

Sure he might be the lord and Master of Darkness, but that fucker, Arthas, he was something else. A cocksucker like that had to be put down. No matter what the Portal Master's bullshit, the Lich King needed to be killed.

Jackie grabbed a beer and took a sip of the hop flavored drink as he saw the Doctor use his sonic screwdriver to . . .

Jackie choked on his beer and spat it out.

"What!" he gasped.

There on the screen, dozens of dark little beasts were popping up out of the shadows and attacking the Hulk.

Darklings! The Doctor had used his motherfucking sonic screwdriver to summon Darklings?

* * *

The Hulk roared and smashed the Darklings to bits. The Doctor had not known of such beasts before entering the tournament; fantastic, really! Thus before arriving in the tournament, he'd figured out how to open a hole to the Darklings home dimension and manipulate them; based on his efforts fighting mirrorlings, another group of trans-dimensional villains.

One of the Darklings yanked the wooden box of banner tech and tossed it to the Doctor before being crushed like a bug.

Smashing open the wooden box, the Doctor saw what he was looking for. The enraged Hulk was upon him.

The Hulk grabbed the Doctor by the throat and was about to wring his neck when the Doctor vanished; teleporting out using Banner's own technology against him.

_Now you've done it_. Banner scolded, furthering the Hulk's fury.

Suddenly, the Hulk vanished and he found himself standing in the middle of a vast desert of shifting sands.

Bright sunlight caused him to wince; the Doctor's cloud cover had vanished as fast as it was created.

The Hulk scanned around but his prey made itself known by the sound of a gunshot. A bullet hit the sands near the Hulk's feet.

Hulk spun around and faced the Doctor. A thin snake of smoke protruded from the barrel of his revolver. In his eyes there was only a detached sense of calm. The Doctor wasn't a warrior, he was something much worse; more like a surgeon, and the Hulk was his patient.

He fired his gun five more times, each time striking the sand around the Hulk. Then without a further word he dropped his gun into the sand and kicked it towards the Hulk.

Holding his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor threw it as far as he could; where the useful device landed with a small whine, as if protesting its owner's course of action.

Stepping forward to the Hulk, the Doctor held his claymore sword aloft. The sight of the primitive steel weapon brought the Hulk back to his days at the gladiatorial arena on Saaakar.

The Doctor raised his sword, not in attack but in salute. He spoke not like the Marvel Illuminati had, like patronizing parents, but like an equal. "Hulk, Green Skar, I am the Doctor and I know how you feel."

The Hulk's hackles were raised but he perceived no threat coming from the Doctor. In the ground, the "bullets" glowed faintly red and pulsed with psychic energy.

"You've been treated like a monster, hounded, hunted and hated from the moment you were born. Even those that tried to help you only hurt you."

"So what I'm doing right now, is asking for a favor. I'm asking for your help. I'm asking you to forfeit the match."

The Hulk stood straight. The psychic devices fired from the Doctor's gun were only nudging him in the right place; even now the slightest thing could go wrong.

Still, the Hulk's anger was subsiding and his rational thought was increasing.

"Hulk, I'm begging you," the Doctor's voice was thick with emotion. Then with great surprise, the Doctor ran forward and head-butted the Hulk.

The Hulk cried out and grabbed his head, reeling at the sheer amount of data coming at him.

_He could see it all. The Doctor's history, his origins, his failures, and triumphs; even his true name. _

_He saw eleven incarnations of the same man who time and time again challenged evil and sacrificed all that he loved. _

_The Hulk had lost a wife; the Doctor had lost a wife, children, grandchildren, his whole species. _

The Hulk staggered back for a moment. He looked now at the doctor with new eyes. He saw past the dorky, unassuming appearance and he saw someone who'd killed even more people than the world breaker.

The Doctor was as much of a monster as the Hulk was, in some ways worse; that was why the Hulk was going to finally offer his surrender.

"I—

The Hulk began but was interrupted. A blast of energy struck him, transforming him back into Bruce Banner.

The Doctor pivoted around to see from whence the attack came.

In the sands his sonic screwdriver sat, where another energy beam destroyed it utterly.

The beam originated from some kind of fighting machine. Its four feet crunched on the sand; where it leisurely marched towards the Doctor and Bruce Banner. The humanoid torso glinted brass color in the hot sun.

An energy beam pulsed from its right "arm" from an opening built into a wicked looking claw covered in spikes.

The other arm ended in an eight fingered hand with no thumb.

Perhaps most unusual about the fighting robot was that there was a head but without features on it of any kind or sensory equipment. On its chest, a single large ocular device sat; which zoomed in and out to scan its intended targets.

The chest ocular rotated around the robot's chest before refocusing on the prey.

The blue energy beam fired but it was stopped by the Banner Tech shield that the Doctor had stolen. Able to stop some of the Marvel Universes' strongest heroes and now ten times as strong thanks to the Doctor's tinkering; the fighting machine's energy beam blasted through it in less than a second.

The Doctor grabbed Banner and hauled him behind a sand dune; where the sand struck by the beam simply ceased to exist.

The Doctor's hand went to the Banner tech teleporter but the fighting machine was way ahead of him. It raised its eight fingered arm and unleashed a pulse identical to the sonic screwdriver, and the teleporter blew out like an old fuse.

Grabbing Banner's stun gun, the Doctor fired it at the fighting machine's angular exoskeleton.

The force was set to full blast suicide overload. The device instantly overloaded, but the fighting machine was blown back, tumbling head over heels.

The Doctor looked to his prone human companion. Ripping apart the remaining Banner tech he had, the time traveller started to cobble together something that would tip the scales.

The fighting machine continued its four footed march, its blue colored joints free of sand or dust. The red chest ocular spun three hundred and sixty degrees before focusing on the two targets.

Suddenly, the scans it was putting out started to go haywire. The fighting machine's organic brain concluded that something bad was about to happen.

An earth splitting howl tore apart the desert sand, literally. The force of the cry created a dust storm that did not impair the fighting machine in any way.

Suddenly, a green arm shot out at the fighting machine and tore off the claw arm and the eight fingered arm.

The Hulk stood before the fighting machine, a literal god of rage.

Up on the dune, the Doctor held the remaining banner tech, which he'd manipulated with a regular screwdriver to become a Hulk powering machine. A beam of highly concentrated gamma radiation projected towards the Hulk, making him stronger and angrier than he'd ever been. At this point he was powerful enough to take out the god emperor in Eldrad's home universe.

The fighting machine vibrated, before its brass and steel arms regenerated; then it vanished in a wink of light.

The Hulk looked around; he was a creature of pure instinct now; similar to the Ultimate Hulk but much worse. He would have attacked the Doctor and killed him had he not taken cover.

Suddenly, the sun was blotted out.

There was the fighting machine, now the size of the moon.

The Doctor looked up at the machine which had grown from two meters tall to 3 474.8 kilometers.

"Oh shit!" said the Doctor, who'd never seen anything this fucking crazy before. He didn't recognize the fighting machine, had never seen anything like it but it was clear that this was at least on par if not superior to Gallifreyan technology.

The Hulk looked at the fighting machine, his eyesight saw into the red ocular. Through the ocular he could see an organic brain, constantly hemorrhaging, with crude wires sticking out of it and synapses firing.

The mad hulk roared his challenge to the fighting machine; which responded in time.

An eight fingered arm came down, with a finger of stupidly big proportions. It was going to poke the Doctor and the Hulk to death.

The giant metal finger came through the atmosphere from outer space, glowing red on re-entry.

The Hulk growled and leapt upwards, punching the finger on its red hot tip. The punch was so strong that the Hulk tore off his own arm to do so.

Green blood pouring everywhere, the Hulk threw all his head into this one punch. The focus of this punch was the focus of his life.

Down below, the Doctor cheered the Hulk. "Go Hulk! Fuck that oversized pressure cooker."

_RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

Inside the Hulk's mind, Bruce Banner was screaming just as loud; letting forth all of his life's frustrations and injustices and feeding them into the Hulk. For the first time, they truly became one.

The fist struck the tip of the fighting machine's finger.

A flash of energy emanated out.

The Doctor held his breath; he was practically tearing out his hair with anticipation. The Banner tech radiation Hulk booster in his hand burnt out and the blast of radiation vaporized his hand.

. . .

. . .

. . .

First it was small, and then it grew.

The fighting machine was dying. Its mechanical body was falling apart, starting at that one finger. Metal panels fell off in squares and burnt like tissue paper.

It built up exponentially, so the organic, constantly bleeding brain had time to silently scream in its machine prison before its shell and itself were finally destroyed.

In the ashes of the battle, only one man stood. That man was the oncoming storm; the most feared man in his universe, the most dangerous, and one of the most wonderful.

Battered, bruised injured, the Doctor was walking around as if sleepwalking.

The sun was setting in the desert, the winds picked up and the temperature dropped. Shivering, he hugged himself for warmth even though he'd hardly flinched at the blizzard temperatures in the mountains.

There, after what felt like hours of walking, the Doctor found the body of Bruce Banner.

On the verge of death from radiation poisoning, Banner looked up at the Doctor with blind eyes.

The Time Lord knelt by Banner, caressing him and trying to comfort him. "That was very good, Dr. Banner. Give the Hulk my congratulations also. You both deserve a rest." Then with his touch, the Doctor began to absorb the radiation in Banner's body, hoping to prolong his life.

Gasping for breath, Bruce's hair had half fallen out. Cellular necrosis was not far away. With only minutes to live, he breathed, "We surrender."

The Doctor grimaced; somehow knowing that he won utterly was making him feel like shit.

He stood up, and turned around, where Portal Master stood with his white wolf. "I hope you're happy," he said to the red being in a threatening voice.

"Oh I am!" the Portal Master gushed. "Congratulations, Doctor. You truly are the Swiss army knife of the tournament."

A few of the Tournament fighters were gathered outside the entry portal, awaiting the winner. Eldrad stood there with Azula, Thor, Superman, Jackie Estacado and Raven.

Eldrad has foreseen the Hulk would win, so it was to his utter surprise and utter loathing that the Doctor walked through like he held the world in the palm of his hand. He'd had a chance to clean himself up and looked so prim and posh."

"Well, well, well, Mr. Farseer," he chuckled at Eldrad's sour expression, "Someone here thought that I wasn't going to win. But of course, fortune tellers are always wrong."

"Suck my crystalized testicles, you hunk of shit," Eldrad deadpanned, before turning and walking away.

Thor was merely blown away; the strongest son of a bitch in his universe had been taken down by a dork. Clearly this Doctor was a warrior without parallel. "Come hither, Learned Doctor, ye shall partake of mead in my hut!" and he pulled the Doctor into a friendly, manly hug.

* * *

In his own dwelling, Alex Mercer shut off the monitor and leaned back in his chair. He was deep in thought. The Hulk had been beaten, and the Doctor had come ahead with a perfect victory. If not for that stupid robot machine, the Hulk would have surrendered; unless he was planning to make a Borat style "naht!" Joke.

Still, next up Alex would have to face either the Lich King or the Darkness boy, Estacado.

_Don't worry about that Catholic boy, Alex. He's a puppy compared to people like me, or even people like you._

Alex remained silent at the voice in his head. Ever since consuming Alucard, he'd been babbling nonstop; alternating between threats and inane banter about random topics.

_Don't ignore me, Alex. You haven't beaten me yet. _

Alex rolled his eyes, "I consumed you and all your powers and souls. I won. Get over it."

The ugly voice that was Alucard laughed.

_Well, if I haven't made it patently obvious, I hope you die, in a painful fashion. But maybe if you be nice to me I'll help you_

"I won't let you free, any more than I'd set Elizabeth Green Free."

Since consuming Alucard, Green had come to life; psychopathic bitch.

_Come now Alex, when you fight the Lich King, you'll need all the help you can get. Why, that sword of his could have killed me. Oh, so exciting_

At the thought of frostmourne, Alucard practically had a mental orgasm.

Alex sneered at Alucard's undisguised bloodlust, gluttony and sexual perversion. Not only was the man a psychopath but he was also a necrophiliac; he loved death.

Unbidden, Alucard kept talking.

_Oh yes, when I first arrived here, I looked into Arthas's mind. Oh it was beautiful_, he purred_, So many lives ruined by his hand, so much misery; I want to kill him!_

Alex's curiosity perked. "I thought you hated monsters?" Something that he'd always thought interesting, coming from a monster in mind and body.

_Oh I do, virus; but one can't help but admire such coldness and lack of empathy. I have to say I'm a little envious and sickened; this tournament has allowed me to view people much worse than myself. And I hate it. _

Alex turned back to his work table. "What you think is of no matter. You're nothing more than a selfish gene that I've consumed. Your so called supernatural powers are nothing more than natural processes that haven't been studied yet; like bacteria once were."

This caused dark laughter from Alucard, which rang against a backdrop of threats and rambling from Elizabeth Green.

_May be so, virus, but you'd better stay on your guard. As long as I exist, even as a "selfish gene" I can still threaten you. So sleep tight, I'll be there always, wrapped around your cerebellum, always there, always . . . _

Alex said nothing. For the power he gained, he could live with this maniac; though he was grateful that he no longer needed to sleep; with Alucard and Greene in his head he'd have nightmares for the rest of his life.

* * *

And I hope you enjoyed that :) This fight takes place after my battle between Alex Mercer and Alucard. The thing that ate the Carnifex and the four legged fighting machine were my own original creations. I hope you enjoyed :) Expect more at some point.

ta

Master of the Boot


End file.
